Final Destination
by Just-Kiss-Her-Fabian
Summary: One night, it's graduation, and everything is fine, until they're at an amusement park and a roller coaster breaks! And they all die! But here's the twist, it's just a vision! Who will have the vision? Will they be able to stop and save innocent lives? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! Rated M for gruesome deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Final Destination! ( I do not own House of Anubis! )**

****Nina's P.O.V

Today was the most AWESOME day ever! First, we graduated, now we're going to the 2012 graduates party at the amusement park! Amber said she didn't want to ride the rollar-coaster, as she said, rollar-coaster makes hair fly back which makes it static, typical her. I would at least enjoy the park! We were in line for the death ball! It has 3 loops in it! Joy and Mick are at the strength test thingy though, the said they would ride it later. Yay! Our turn is up! We went on the seats and got strapped and Fabian came and sat next to me. We were starting to go up the hill and I heard Alfie and Jerome high-five behind us, then we were going down. Here comes the loops! The first 2 were awesome and fun, going on the third one! All of a sudden, I heard a screech. Oh my god, our cart stopped on the top of the loop! This is NOT good! I heard Alfie scream, he fell down! Oh my god! Ouch, right on top of the pole! We're all gonna die! We started to go again, thank god, poor Alfie! As we were going off the loop we went faster then we went before we got stuck, Jerome's door flew open and he went flying out. What sick twisted ride is this! Mara got her hair stuck on the seat, as she tried to get it out, she went over the side and fell out! It was just Me, Fabian, and Patricia! " We HAVE to get off this thing! " she said stating the obvious. " HEY! GET US OFF! STOP THE RIDE! " I yelled at the top of my lungs, dam it! The guy was on break, forgot this ride was automated to stop at the end of the ride, by the time this ride ends, there WILL be no people to get off! Patricia then rolled out on the curve after we went down the hill. One of our wheels failed, and Fabian almost slid out, he's hanging on the door! I held his hands but the force of the wind was too strong, " AHH! NINAAAAA! " He said as he flew away, oh god! Calm down Nina, all your best friends are dead, and, WAIT THAT DOESN'T CALM ME DOWN AT ALL! The second wheel on the right side of my cart failed then too! My cart flew off, oh my god my heart is racing! I crashed into the amusement park sign and slid down the pole. I'm still alive, everything will be fine, I can't feel a huge part of my body and I feel dizzy, maybe have a few hours of life left! Um, what's that tilting sound? The sign, one of the bolts, oh god, it goes towards me, this is gonna hurt! SMASH!

" AH! " I said as I was walking. " Nina, what's wrong? " Fabian asked, " Huh? I-I'm still alive? " " Of course why wouldn't you be Nina?! " Patricia said confused. What just happened! Was it a sign to warn me about something? What was I gonna see? I realized that it would all happen when we stepped into the Death Ball line and Amber said, " Um, you guys go, this will be real bad for my hair, I might go watch Joy and Mick, meet there? " She said as she clicked her high-heels away. Oh my god, I have to stop this!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own House of Anubis or Final Destination!  
Jerome: but she DOES own her gruesome creative ways of death's list!  
Me: THANK you Jerome! In the Final Destination 2, I will make your death quick and painless ( Maybe...)  
Jerome: HA! MINE WILL BE PAINLESS ALFIE! I GOT U! I SO GOT U!  
Alfie: Lucky...**

****Chapter 2- The Lucky Few!

Nina's P.O.V

" Guys, we need to get out of this line! I am NOT going on there! " I said. " Nina, come on! You were excited a few minutes ago! " Patricia said. " Nina, Patricia's right, it'll be fun! " Mara said. I'm gonna regret this, so I shut myself up and we got in, then I felt wind blow by us, then I saw the amusement park sign wobble the slightest bit, only I was able to notice. Holy shit. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Right before the control guy pulled the lever I screamed, I was right next to Fabian. " NINA! What the hell is wrong? " He said. " I need to get off it! " " Nina don't be scared of roller-coasters! " Patricia said. I hopped out, I did not care, I had a bad feeling. " NINA! I'm gonna go see what's wrong Patricia. " I heard Fabians say from behind. Within moments he was right behind me, along with Patricia. " Look, the roller-coaster is going to break! All of us were gonna die! " I said. " And, how do you know this? " Patricia said. " Look Patricia, I just don't know! I had this vision or something, the roller-coaster, stopped, Alfie fell, then Mara died, then you, then Fabian, then My cart crashed and the sign bolt fell out and the sign fell on me! And When I looked at the sign in the car, it wobbled ever so slightly! " I half said/screamed. " Look Nina, okay, we believe you. " Fabian said. Wait? Where are Jerome Alfie and Mara? The ride started just then. " NO! MARA JEROME ALFIE! " I screamed running to the gate, but they wouldn't let us through. I saw it all, right before my eyes, Alfie falling, Mara flying out and Jerome too. I was walking backwards and fell back. " Nina, how did you know that the ride was going to break? " Patricia said. I just stayed silent. We survived, that was it. I just have the strangest feeling, that death is with us, always, and picks someone to take. All of a sudden, this man with a Tan/Baje jacket and black shoes with a bear and side burns and a mustache came. His name tag said Victor on it. " Hello...? " I said. " I just saw what happened, my dear. " He said. He seems creepy! " Yes, a lot of people did. " Fabian said. " You all were supposed to die on that ride. I have to say one thing- " " So what! " Patricia said with her normal attitude cutting him off. " Death, doesn't like to be cheated. " He said as he turned around and walked away. " WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! " I yelled his way, but he was far too gone. What did he mean by Death?


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HOA OR FINAL DESTINATION! :D**

****Chapter 3

Amber's P.O.V

Yay! Mick won me a monkey at the test your strength! He's SO strong and SO awesome! I heard screaming, I looked, and saw Jerome fly out of the roller-coaster and then Nina falling backwards, I rushed to Nina, Mick and Joy by side. " What happened Nina? " I said. " I saw something, and, it just- " " It just what? " Patricia said. " I told you, I saw it happen, I knew the ride was going to flip out! " " How could you see it BEFORE it actually HAPPENED..." I said skeptical-like. " I just had this vision or something! I swear, I had NOTHING to do with this! It was like a, a, a freak accident! " Nina said in distress from this current events. Just then this weird guy comes up in this tan vest and he looked to be in his 50's or 60's, he said he just saw everything, death didn't like to be cheated, and just walked away! Talk about creepy...

Nina's P.O.V  
The next day, I woke up after I had nightmares about last night on the ride. I went to school and walked in the halls and at the corner by the window was a memorial kind of thing. A long table, like the ones at laundry mats back in America, with pictures of Jerome, Alfie, and Mara on them with plants and candles. I will miss Mara, on how she used the always help us with our homework and we didn't have to worry cause she would answer all the questions we never knew in class, and Jerome and Alfie cracking a joke when everyone else is sorta depressed, we are now, but their the reason why. I just slammed my locker and went to class. Everything went sorta normal, except of course it was sadder, even Mrs. Andrews looked sad, Mara was her favorite student! I got home and started on some homework. I just couldn't focus for some reason. I felt a draft blow by my face. But, the window isn't open...eh the only crashing of plates I hear right now is Patricia getting her snack before homework. 4 minutes later I heard a crash and a thump, Patricia fell maybe! I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, I could not BELIEVE what I saw! I saw Patricia, she was, she, she was bleeding by her neck with a knife in her! I checked her wrist pulse, not there, SHIT! Not good, wait...notice something, in my vision, Alfie died, Jerome, then Mara, then Patricia fell out and died, but then who? I know Amber Joy and Mick weren't in my vision, they were all at the strength tester. Who died after Patricia?

**OOH! CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm mean :P Anyways, if ya have a good memory, review! Which one of the 4 survivors do you think will be next in the next FREAK accident? Stay tuned for more Final Destination! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own HOA or Final Destination!  
Jerome: Again, just death's list :)**

**Alfie: WHAT A SUCK-UP YOU ARE!  
Jerome: Talking to a dead guy here!  
Alfie: how did you die again?  
Jerome: 2 words Alfred, Roller, COASTER!  
Me: dude, one word**

**Alfie: HA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW! SHE GRAMMATICLY CORRECTED U DUDE!  
Jerome: Whatever...**

****Chapter 4

Nina's P.O.V

I was thinking, like really. I was driving to McDonalds to go to the drive-thu, in front of me was Fabian and his car. Wow. Well, at least fast food would help me think straight with all the drama that's been going on lately. Then, I heard someone yell from behind me, " GET OUT OF THE WAY! " I looked in my back window and saw I presumed to be the dude's truck rolling down the hill. Holy crap! My door is frozen because it's winter, God! Guess this is what Victor meant by death! Death has a list, people are on it! I'm just figuring this out now as the truck came forward, I jumped our of the wind shield after I broke it. I got to safety in a field, wait, FABIAN! His food is still getting cooked so no one is out of the counter, " FABIAN DRIVE AWAY GET OUT OF THE CAR! " I yelled, " WHAT DID YOU SAY NINA! " He yelled back, right after the truck crashed into his car. HE CRASHED! He was next I guess...this sucks!

_NEXT DAY_  
Fabian is dead...life sucks...I just wish death would come for me now...all my friends are practically dead. I went to the same amusement park from the night death made his presence to us clearly visible, I went on the ferris-wheel. I felt it wobble, I heard a bolt fall out, Death wants me gone quick and easy. Here it comes. The ride slipped off it's rails and rolled, for some reason, when my cart was on the bottom I rolled off. I didn't die! I don't have to! MAN this is good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA OR FINAL DESTINATION!**

**Chapter 5**

****Nina's P.O.V ( 5 months after the ferris wheel incident )

Me, Mick, and Joy were on a subway. I was having some fun. I saw thus ukelayle player and what seemed to be his girlfriend following him. He sat downa played a song. " There is someone...walking behind you..." He sang. What? Did he sing what I just think he did? I looked around to be distracted, I saw a sign it said " Spencer's Amusement park, fun for all family and friends! " What? I looked around and saw a McDonalds sign too, then I heard the driver say over the speaker " Hello passengers, all sharp objects used it kitchens please put away during travel for safety. " Kitchen...I'm getting weird deja-vu! " I will get off next stop " I said. I had a BAD feeling. " Nina, we get off the stop AFTER this one. " Mick said. The stop came doors opened. damn traffic of people! When I found space for me to get off Amber came off. We hugged, when we released the doors closed. That was a gulp, we sat and talked when I got nervous and realized what I had done! " MICK! " " God sakes Nina WHAT! " " The bus... " " Crap! " Mick said, He knew where I was going. " PULL THE EMERGENCY BREAK! " Joy said, we did, but too late, sparks flew and crash, split bam! Bus sub way crashed. I couldn't feel my legs, I was broken. HOW DO I SURVIVE! Everyone else...dead. I heard the only sound I would NOT wanna hear at that moment. Honks of horns, headlights, ANOTHER BUS! It lighted my face, I screamed, and it hit me, I was dead with in moments.

_END_

**Life is a bitch, do not cheat death, he shall hunt you down. That Creepy Victor, cleans up, after the game, is over...**

**DONE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEWS!**

**_Okay so this is for the sequel Final Destination 2! It does not have different people because there are NOT enough Anubis house students, but ways of death's list will be different and Victor will always be seen as the creepy guy! He will be in all the Final Destinations, there will be 5 like in the real thing! I have like anything BUT writers block right now! Anyways stay tuned!_**

**_-Kaycee :)_**

I 3 horror movies

**_I 3 House of Anubis _**


End file.
